The invention relates to a fastener in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A fastener of that type is known from WO 2012/084476 A1. The fastener described there is comprised of a main body and a material pervious to gases and liquids that has means for accommodating an object and that can be fixed in place on a support surface via an adhesive. A hydrophilic insert, to which moisture is supplied in a metered fashion and to which an aerobic adhesive can be applied, is attached to the inner surface of the main body facing the support surface. The adhesive is encapsulated in a gas-tight and liquid-tight manner together with the hydrophilic insert in a hollow area that is enclosed by the support surface and the main body.
Objects can be securely attached to support surfaces with this fastener without constructional measures with screws or the like having to be implemented in the support surfaces or objects for this.
An essential aspect of the fastener is the interaction of the aerobic adhesive with the hydrophilic insert in the fastener. Because of the contact of the aerobic adhesive with the hydrophilic insert, which contains a metered level of moisture, the aerobic adhesive hardens without contact with the surrounding air being required for this.
An optimal hardening process is not achieved, however, due to the planar distribution of the moisture via the hydrophilic insert extending over the entire support surface, because the metered addition of moisture to the adhesive is only done in an inadequate way, causing its hardening in the overall volume to be made more difficult or prevented, which does not lead to satisfactory fastening forces.